The present invention relates to a door hinge with a holder for motor vehicle doors, wherein the door hinge comprises a pillar bracket attachable to a motor vehicle and a door bracket connectable to the motor vehicle door. This door bracket is pivotably linked to the pillar bracket via a hinge pin held in one bracket in an anti-rotational manner and rotatably arranged in the other bracket, and the holder comprises a stop member carrier connected to the hinge pin in an anti-rotational manner and an engagement element arranged rotatable with the other bracket relative to the stop member carrier, at which engagement element at least one stop mark is arranged on a surface facing the stop member carrier, wherein at least one stop member biased by a spring element is arranged on the stop member carrier in such a way that it can be brought into engagement with the surface of the engagement element facing the stop member carrier.
Such a door hinge is known for example from DE 196 33 462 A1. With the door hinge described therein, the holder comprises stop members configured as breaking and holding members, biased by a spring, which on the one hand contacts the breaking and holding members and on the other hand presses against the hinge pin. The spring causes the breaking and holding members to engage in recesses forming stop marks of a holding apparatus that correspond to predetermined opening positions of a motor vehicle door and thus to hold the door in each position.
Such a door hinge has a drawback, however, in that due to the use of separate spring elements for each of the individual breaking and holding members resulting from the different stress profiles of the individual springs and the metal fatigue associated with it, the springs have different spring forces even after a short lifespan. This in turn has the consequence that a motor vehicle door attached to the door hinge is held in the individual angular positions associated with each stop mark with hugely differing holding forces. In the extreme, this could cause individual angular positions to be held only with a small spring force or none at all, whereas other angular positions are held with extremely high spring forces.